As Long As You Are There To Keep Me Warm
by DeathByIambicPentameter
Summary: My second story!!! Thank you all for the Reviews!!!! This will eventually turn into a Christmas story! Chapter 1 is the only one I have so far! If you read my other story you know I'm a sucker for romance!!! Merry Christmas!
1. In The Cold

I don't own Sailor Moon but I really wish I did!!! If anyone's thinking of selling I have....um....about $8.00! no?.......well alright then! I also took a part that I don't own from the ABC Family movie "Three Days" As you can see, I pretty much don't own anthing or anyone.....except myself....I hope I'll be able to keep that....IT'S NOT FOR SALE!  
  
HAPPY FRIDAY DECEMBER 21st!!! ^_^ CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE!!! I CAN'T WAIT!  
  
MY SECOND FIC!!!YAY!^_^ I never even thought I'd post one! This is my own storyline. I hate reading prolouges so I didn't write one for you all to read. Prolouges put in too much uneeded suspense! If I get one good review I'll post Chapter 2. I need to know that someone will read my stories. So please JUST ONE REVIEW!? If you've read my story "I'd Give My Life For My Love" you know the routine and if you haven't PLEASE DO!!! I love when people read my stories!^_^  
  
So Merry Christmas and on wit the fic!! ((If I don't get this out before Christmas please still read it!!! I just broke for Christmas break though so I'll have about 2 days to write. That's enough for me to finish this Chapter and MAYBE the next one. But no posting Chapter 2 unless I get at least one review on Chapter. I'm not going to write it if no one's going to write it. Theres really no point. So please R&R!))  
  
  
  
As Long As You're There To Keep Me Warm((what can I say...I'm a sucker for romance))  
  
By: Anjel  
  
Chapter 1: In the cold  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!--I know I'm intterrupting you again but this will come into play later in my story. My story takes place when the sailor scouts know who Tuxedo Mask and he knows who they are. Just had to say that sorry! Now onto the story.........finally!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd Person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stood on the street, looking into the display window. The cold wind was blowing her hair and it was snowing, somewhat hard. It soon turned into a near blizzard. She was walking down the street, looking for a place that was open. Then she saw a building through the icy blur.  
  
'The worst part is that I forgot to wear a coat cause it didn't seem that cold when she left the house,' she thought, as she saw the light in the window. It was the crown game arcade((A.N. They cancelled Sailor Moon and I'm suffering from withdraw....thank god for my taped episodes or I'd go crazy. Anyhow, if crown game arcade isn't right, please give me a small break, seeing that I haven't seen Sailor Moon in a long time!!!)) A smile of relief spread across her face, turning into a smile of joy when she saw Darien, the love of her life, sitting at the counter, having a cup of hot cocoa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was freezing but the cold feeling seemed to go away when I spotted "him"  
  
"Darien" I whispered to no one since no one in their right mind was out here. Then a huge gust of wind blew, causeing me to slip on the ice.  
  
"OUCH!" I yelled, hitting my head on the sidewalk. Luckily I didn't lose conciousness.((spelling?)) I think if I would have, I might have frozen, considering no one would have found me out here. I got up and made my way to the door of the arcade as quick as I could. I then opened the door, causeing many heads to turn, not including Dariens. I think he was watching his marshmallows go round and round or something. All I knew was he was studying his hot chocolate like he was waiting for it to do something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dariens POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard the door open to the arcade. I didn;t bother looking over. I was staring at my hot chocolate and quickly loosing my appitite. I set it down on the counter. I was very worried about Serena. 'I never should have told her to meet me at the shopping plaza. She might be out there in the cold. I should go and look for her or something. She's probably found some place warm though........I hope' he thought, very concerned for his angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien then turned his head to see who was crazy enough to be out in this blizzard from hell. Just then, he saw "her". Cover in snow, hair soaking wet, dropping to the floor, and with a very bad cut on her head. Her face was pale as if she had already frozen to death, yet she had no coat on. This fact made Darien fill with worry, as if he wasn't worried enough already, this was icing on the cake.  
  
He ran over to her as fast as he could. Taking his jacket off, he placed it over her shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead((not where the cut was)).  
  
"Serena! I was so worried! You so cold to the touch! Come sit down. I'll warm you up." he said, making Serena smile.  
  
"I- it's ok-okay. I-I'm not-not th-that c-c-cold." she said, a weak smile on her face. Then what she'd been waiting to happen since she hit her head, happened. She was swept over with a wave of dizziness. Then she lost balance, falling out of Darien's arms.  
  
"Serena!" he yelled,catching her. He then swept her up and carried her, carefully, to a booth to the back, laying her down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Dariens POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard how she was shivering in her voice. Then, to my horror, her body went limp and began to fall out of my arms. "Serena!" I yelled, slipping my arm under hers to support her.  
  
Quickly lifting her up I took her to a booth in the back. Then I went into the kitchen area.  
  
"Andew! Andrew!" I cried, with evident concern in my face. Andrew came out from behind the freezer. He looked at me wide eyed. I could probably guess why. I was probably as pale as a ghost. Of course I had reason. Serena was momentarily giving me a heart attack.  
  
"Andrew I need your help...RIGHT NOW! It's Serena! She came in and collapsed in my arms! PLEASE COME!" I yelled, running out the kitchen. Just before I exited the kitchen though I saw him run for the sink and turn on the hot water.  
  
((A.N. Sorry I'm not just skipping this but I want to write this so that if I were reading it I would want to keep reading it. If it just skipped to the part where she woke up, I'd probably be pissed, but keep reading it if it was a romance....hehehe....yet I've never had a b/f in my life....ALL 14 YEARS!!! I am still a sucker for this stuff.))  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I watched as Andrew came out with a pot of hot water and a cloth.  
  
"Here you go Dar---" he said as he laid his eyes on Serena. He then went almost as pale as I was. I watched him stare at her.  
  
"Darien! She looks dead! Is she breathing??"asked Andrew.  
  
I had checked for breathing right after she collapsed but Andrew was right. She looked so colorless. I checked her heartbeat.......it was very, VERY faint. Then I checked her breathing by putting a hand over her mouth and nose..........nothing! If I was faint before, I must have been almost transparent now!  
  
"SOMEONE CALL 911!!!" I yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~Still Darien POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched as the ambulence sped away. I told the doctors I would follow in my car. They thought it was best too.  
  
"Oh Serena I should have came and looked for you. This is all my fault," said Darien, not aware anyone was listening.  
  
"Don't you dare say that. Serena knows that it wasn't your fault and I know it wasn't your fault. You never could have known that this was going to happen. There was no way you could have stopped it!" Andrew practically screamed at me.  
  
I looked down. He was right. But in another sense he was wrong. I couldn't have stopped her from looking for me in the snow but I did watch the weather reports calling for a terrible storm but I told her to meet me anyhow. My eyes began to fill up with tears.((A.N. he's so cute when he cries...wait did I just say that out loud?? heh heh...Gomen....))  
  
"Ya but I can't believe this is happening....she doesn't deserve this happening to her."I said, a tear running down my cheek.  
  
Andrew stared at me for a moment in surprise. "The man can cry! I knew there were feelings in there somewhere. Serena doesn't deserve anything bad. She's the best thing that ever happened to you! Don't ever blame yourself for anything that happens to her unless you put the dagger into you heart yourself!!!" ((A.N. I watched Romeo And Juliet today in English class....*sniff*.........*sniff*.......I knew they were gonna die but it was soooo sad!!! That's what reminded me of the dagger.....oops.....I didn't give anything away by saying that Romoe and Juliet die in the end for anyone who hasn't seen it yet have I.......LoL))  
  
I stood up and walked over to my car. I was very cold. "I gave my jacket to Serena"I laughed, getting into my car. I rolled down the window.  
  
"Thanks Andrew!"  
  
"Anytime Dare! Call me with any news! You know the number to the arcade???"  
  
"Yep! I will!" I yelled over the wind. Then I rolled my window up, and away I went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I could hear sirens and people talking. I slightly opened my eyes. My lungs didn't feel strained anymore. The last thing I remember is falling into Darien's arms and hearing him scream my name.  
  
"Darien?" I asked weakly, hoping he was there.  
  
"He'll be here. He's following us in his car."said one of the doctors. Then I closed my eyes. I didn't go to sleep though. I couldn't.  
  
"You're lucky," said another doctor, "We found a lot of people out in this storm. Two of them over there,"he said pointing to another side of of the hall they were traveling down, "probably won't make it. They were attacked by something before we got to them so I don't think it was just the storm. But they also looked like she was on the was to a costume party or something." the doctor finished kind of confused because it was mid- December.  
  
I looked to where his hand was pointing and terror filled my eyes. It was a girl with a brown ponytail. She had a sailor suit on. Behind her on another stretcher was a somewhat shorter, in a sailor suit similar to the taller one, but blue. Her hair resembled her clothing. Both of teir eyes were closed and they were pale. It was Lita andAmi!  
  
All I could think of was them. I began to scream, "NOOOO!!!" getting up and running over to them so fast that the doctors couldn't stop me. I was still soaking wet but all I cared about was them. I continued to run until I was over by Lita's side.  
  
"Lita! Lita, WAKE UP!" I said shaking her violently. Then I went over to Ami's side calling her name silimar to what I did to Lita. I got no response from either. I had tears burning down my cheeks as I screamed their names.  
  
That was when the doctors finally caught up with me and got a firm grip on me. I struggled, trying with all my strength to get out of their arms. I was putting up a good enough fight so that they could not put the needle they were trying to put into my arm. I knew it was to calm me downm but I didn't want to calm down.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO....." I continoued, as they got me to the floor, trying not to hurt me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got out of my car and rushed to the door of the hospital. Running to the elevator, I could hear screaming across the hall.  
  
"LET ME GO! IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I SWEAR I'LL--NOOOO!!!" screamed the voice. I couldn't help but look around the corner.  
  
It was Serena, struggling, as the doctors tried to get her under control. I ran over to her, sat down, and took her away from the doctors, pulling her close and holding her firmly. She struggled for a moment but finally calmed down. She knew I was there.  
  
"Lita! Ami! NO! No....no.....................no.." she continued to sob. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I rocked her back and fourth, knowing the pain she must me in.  
  
"This is all my fault.......I should have been ther for them...this wouldn't have happened if I was there!"she continued, tears running down her face.  
  
I turned her around and her gaze went into mine. Her eyes were so blank. They didn't have that sparkle in them that they usually did. I placed my hand over her eyes.  
  
"Listen," I whispered, "what do you hear?"  
  
"Why are you asking me this?" she inquired. I gave her no reply so with a fresh tear running down her cheek she listened attentively.  
  
**beep......beep......beep......beep.........beep**  
  
"I hear........one......no two machines beeping." she said calmly.  
  
Taking my hand off her eyes, I wiped her tears away and pointed up, towards the two machines; one attached to Ami, and one attached to Lita. She looked up at them as they beeped at a steady rate.  
  
"That means they are still alive and have a regular heart beat. Untill that sound is any different when you close your eyes, I don't want to see one more tear, understand?" She turned her gaze to the ground, then to me. She looked deep into my eyes, and nodded. I pulled her close and hugged her until she fell asleep. Then I handed her over to the doctors. By then, Ami and Lita were up in rooms of their own and doing fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's kinda short! It was written in one day! I have a similar style in this story compared to my other story so sorry but I have my own style of writing and I kinda stick to it. Now I'm gonna start On Chapter 2....or not it's 10:30 PM! Aw what the heck! It's not like I have school tomorrow! But you know how it is. At least one review so I know someone out there is reading this((and likeing it))! Sorry I'm stopping but I've been writing since I got home from school today. I only stopped for dinner! SPAGHETTI!!! o.O oops sorry! I like spaghetti. Anyway I wrote this whole thing in a day. Not too impressive for a whole day. I gtg cause I'm really tired of writing! I'll get this posted tomorrow and let all of you read this! Ya like anyone would! Don't forget to read my other story!!! PLEASE! "I'd give my life for my love" I wish I had someone who treated me as good as Darien treats Serena! AGH! The conversation is becoming me-centered!! sorry! People, if you really wanna compliment me you can Email me and tell me you liked it! But be honest if you don't like it so I can do better in the future. Cause if it's bad no one will R & R....... *sniff sniff* anyhow Peace out and Merry Christmas!!! ((I know this doesn't seem like a very good Christmas story but it'll go more to the Christmas storyline in the next chapter or so. but no one will see that next Chapter if I don't get a review!!!  
  
WRITERS BLOCK CURE #1:: Lister to music that fits you story catecory((romance, action)) Like I did all day today! I listened to Corrs "Breathless, Diamond Rio "One More Day", and Deana Carter "Strawberry Wine"  
  
OH AND Leanne Womak "I Hope You Dance" to set the mood for my romance story! I know this may not work for some people but it sure as hell works for me!  
  
Writers block cures will continue in the next Chapter!((if there is one.....this one kinda sucked)) 


	2. They Wake

For all of you who were wondering if I knew I posted this twice, yes I did! Sorry it took me so long to get this on but I couldn't concentrate! I had NO time! I wanted to write but My aunt came to visit and I had to go into Pittsburgh twice on Christmas Eve. And today, my favorite cousin is coming over!!! So please forgive me! I'm determined to get it out today though. I'm going to keep this breif! There will me no more authors notes cause someone suggested to keep them out of the story so it will be more important to read the beginning and end authors notes! Sometimes they are important and sometimes they are just me.......blabbering! Okay better get started! MERRY ((Late)) CHRISTMAS! PLEASE R&R AND EMAIL ME!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Idon't own Sailor Moon! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! o.O That offer for the $8.00 is still on the table. I can even raise it to $18.02 cause I got money for Christmas! still no? fine be that way......o.O  
  
As Long As You Are There To Keep Me Warm  
  
By: Anjel  
  
Chapter 1: They Wake  
  
VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!  
  
Cherish the people you love because you never know when they can leave you.  
  
I, for one know this. I know many other people know this also.  
  
Many people go through these sort of things  
  
so don't take this the wrong way.  
  
I'm not saying I'm the only person that has gone through something like this,  
  
so don't take this that way.  
  
I watched my best friend suffer in the ICU and go through lukemia.  
  
I'm not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me because I have enough sympathy,  
  
I'm simply telling you so that you never go to bed at night angry at anyone.  
  
Please remember this as you live your life.  
  
My friend died and it showed me that as fast as someone is brought to you,  
  
they can be taken away!  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this and not ignoring it!  
  
I'm saying this because you should be kind to the ones you love  
  
especially at Christmas and New Years.  
  
This is why I am now a frequent volunteer at hospitals!  
  
I try to make people's time here a pleasent one.  
  
December 23 was my Friends birthday,  
  
so please pray for her family who is so much in greif at this time of the year  
  
along with the victims families of September 11!  
  
Now that you read this, on with the fanfic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darien's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat there, watching her sleep.  
  
'Maybe I should go check on Ami and Lita so I can wake Serena with good news.' With that I was out the door.  
  
I walked down the hall and stopped at the nurse's desk. I watched impatiently as the nurse pressed numerous buttons and typed on her computer before looking up at me.  
  
"I'd like to know where Miss Mina Aino and Ami Anderson's rooms are."  
  
She typed the names into her computer and scrolled down the screen with her finger.  
  
"They are both in the same room in the ICU. Are you family?" she asked, annoying me.  
  
"Yes. I am Ami's cousin," I lied.  
  
She looked at me with disbelief, shortly. Then she said, "Room 1223.....go ahead up sir." She said handing me a pass. I took the pass, and smiled, knowing that somehow she knew that I wasn't family. She also was on shift when I rocked Serena to sleep, right across the hall. She watched the whole thing, and I knew it. She returned the smile and I walked away.  
  
I walked over to the elevator, and pressed the "up" button. Then the doors came open, and I stepped on. I was on the fourth floor. I watched as the needle slowly was making it's way to twelve, very impatiently. I couldn't help thinking of Serena. I can't think of what Serena would be like if Ami and Lita died. It would be unbarable((I know I spelled that wrong)) watching her suffer like that.  
  
**DING**  
  
This shook me from my thoughts as I stepped off the elevator, showed the nurses my pass, and made my way down the hall.  
  
I read the numbers on the wall by the doors. 1219....1220....1221....1222....1223. I knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in..." My heart lifted, knowing that they were awake. I opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey guys! How are you?" I asked.  
  
"We've been better, I suppose..." said Ami.  
  
"But then again, we've been worse." added Lita, with a weak smile,"did you bring Serena with you?" she asked.  
  
"Well. That's why I was hoping that you guys are awake. I'll be back with her, okay?"  
  
They both nodded their heads. I walked out of the room, and towards the elevator, a smile on my face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Serena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena.......Serena.......wake up sweetie......Serena......" I heard.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, and looked up, smiling.  
  
"Darien? Darien!" I said, trying to get up, but quickly falling back down, with a sudden feeling of dizziness in my head.  
  
"Don't get up!" he said, " I got a wheelhair for you. I'm going to take you to see Lita and Ami, okay?" I apened my eyes completely, a smile spread across my face.  
  
"Thank you Darien! Are they awake?" I asked.  
  
The sight of him nodding made me happier than he'd ever know.  
  
He lifted my out of the hospital bed and into the wheelchair. I had been changed out of the clothes I was wearing when I fell asleep and into dry clothes that Darien must have broght for me, or they would have put me in a hospital gown. I just felt so warm and dry. Nothing like before. I could feel a bandage wrapped around my head, but I still felt VERY dizzy.  
  
"Serena? Are you sure you're ok?" Darien asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
I put on a somewhat-fake smile and nodded. Surprisingly, he didn't notice that my smile was fake. He usually senses things like that.  
  
I'm not sure what it was, but I felt as if something.....no.....someONE....was drainging me of my energy. I just pushed the feeling away, momentarily, exited that Ami and Lita were ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LITA! AMI! You guys are okay!" Serena exclaimed, quiet enough so that the nurse passing by wouldn't give her the "I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up!" look.((I got that once o.O))  
  
Darien was glad that she was so happy. He turned around to close the door. We all know that you can't leave Serena alone for a second.  
  
She jumped out of the wheelchair, tears running down her cheeks, enveloping them both into a hug! But suddenly, she felt a rush of pain in her head and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ah....." she exclaimed, quietly, raising her hands to her head.  
  
"Serena!" yelled Ami.  
  
"Darien, what's the matter with her?!" asked Lita, unable to get out of bed to help her.  
  
Darien rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her back and fourth, until she relaxed a little bit.  
  
"I'm not quite sure I know. She was brought here cold and wet, and she had hit her head, but it shouldn't have this kind of effect." he said.  
  
"Darien, I'm fine! I told you. Stop worrying, please?" she inquired.  
  
"Now you know we can't do that. We'll never stop worring about you." said Lita. Ami just agreed with a smile and a nod.  
  
Serena smiled softly and giggled.  
  
"You guys are amazing." she said, once again, gripping her head in pain.  
  
Ami looked at her worried as she watched as Darien tried once more to comfort her, to no avail. Then she felt a strange presence. She looked at Lita and Lita nodded. They both knew it was there. Then they both, as if reading eachother's minds, had the same flashback.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You'll pay for that you little Sailor brats!!!" yelled the monster, a ball of energy forming in her hands.  
  
Mina and Raye had gone for help. They tried to get in touch with Serena, but she didn't respond to the pager. They were freezing and it was snowing so hard.  
  
The energy ball flew towards the two girls and they couldn't dodge it. It hit them and they flew back about 50 ft.  
  
The monster was about to strike again but then she stopped, a look of contemplation((big word! I'm not even sure I know what it means but I think it means thinking or something)) on her face.  
  
"Ahhh.....I can make you sailor brats suffer much worse than this. You won't even have to die...yet." she said, disappearing with an evil cackle.  
  
They both heard what she said but passed out soon after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shit!" said Lita, making even Serena snap out of her pain and look.  
  
"What?" asked Serena.  
  
"We know what's wrong with you." said Ami.  
  
Darien looked down at Serena and kissed her lightly on the lips, then pulling her close.  
  
"Please be okay, my angel....."  
  
~~~~To be continued~~~~  
  
FINISHED!!!^_^ And it's only.....o.O 1:10 AM.....Please don't kill me......I tried to put it on a not-so-suspenseful ending. I don't have much to say except please R&R and if I see like 5 more reviews or so, I'll post the next Chapter......I should write it ahead of time this time.......o.O Please tell your friends and everyone to read this incredibly horrible story and Review! I need reviews.....they are m inspiration! IM me if you have AIM......or MSN....but try to get AIM cause I have an MSN virus and it's really pissing me off.....so please add me to your AOL buddy list cause I need positive and negative views of my story......well......I could live without the negative but it's always welcome....so I'm out! PLEASE EMAIL ME AT! v_babe555@hotmail.com or the prefered..... art_angel_14@hotmail.com .......so until next time...please R&R! 


End file.
